Assasin's Love
by Angg24
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pembunuh Cinta. Dimana jika orang yang disayangi nya disakiti, dia akan langsung membunuh orang yang menyakiti gadisnya itu. Tapi apa benar dia seorang pembunuh?/SasuSaku/Gaje fict/bad summary/Gore/DLDR/
1. Chapter 1

**Assasin's Love**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Angg24**

 **Sasuke, Sakura, and other**

 **Rate: M [for Gore]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, Typo (maybe), Mengandung unsur kekerasan! No Lime, No Lemon, just gore, understand?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_Chapter 1_**

Malam ini sungguh tidak begitu seram dan mencekam memang. Namun bagi gadis yang kini sedang memeluk lutut dan terisak disela ketakutannya, malam ini adalah malam yang sangat menakutkan dan menyeramkan.

Oh, Tidak hanya itu. Mungkin malam inilah akhir dari hidupnya, maut sudah didepan mata. Ajalnya pun sudah dekat, ia yakin itu. Mengingat kini didepannya berdiri sesosok manusia dengan jubah hitam serba tertutup yang bahkan ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat sedikitpun wajah siempunya.

Dia terlihat begitu... Menyeramkan di malam yang gelap ini. Dia bagaikan... MALAIKAT MAUT.

"To-tolong... Ja-jangan sakiti aku! Kumohon~" gadis itu merengek, memohon disela isakan ketakutannya. Kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Pengganggu sepertimu, memang pantas mendapatkan ini. Ayolah~ kita bermain main sebentar, kuning." pria berjubah menurunkan tubuhnya yang kini ia sudah sejajar dengan sang gadis yang ketakutan.

Namun ketakutan itu bertambah tatkala pria berjubah mengambil sebuah silet didalam tas hitam yang ia bawa.

"kau tahu ini? Hm, sepertinya sebuah silet cukup untuk pembukaan." gadis itu tersentak saat silet kecil namun tajam itu berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

Sreeeett...

Pria itu menggoreskan si silet pada kedua pipi putih dan mulus sang gadis sehingga mengeluarkan darah segar. Membuat siempunya berteriak kesakitan. Lalu beralih pada area leher dan urat nadi dipergelangan tangan sang gadis. Namun tidak terlalu dalam karena ia belum puas sang gadis mati hanya dengan begini. Sakit, memang sakit rasanya. Namun semua tidak sesakit saat sekarang.

Pria berjubah mengelurkan sebuah pisau pemotong daging berukuran besar. Di gesekannya pada jari jari tangan kanan sang gadis. Rintihan kesakitanpun meluncur kembali dari mulut mungilnya. Pasalnya jika pria berjubah itu memotong motong jarinya dengan satu hentakan, mungkin sakit yang ia rasakan hanya diawal. Tapi dengan sedikit sedikit seperti ini, sakitnya sungguh sangat terasa setiap pergerakan gesekan itu.

Kami-sama... Apakah hidupku akan berakhir dengan seperti ini?

Tidak hanya memotong jari tangan kanannya, pria itu beralih memotong jari jari tangan kiri si gadis.

Perlahan-lahan, sedang, sampai gerakan cepat itu dilakukannya. Sehingga membuat si gadis menjerit untuk kesekian kalinya.

Krek!

Dan semua jari jari tangannya telah lepas sempurna. Pria berjubah tertawa penuh kemenangan dengan tawa mautnya yang begitu menyeramkan jika didengar.

Gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, menampilkannya tanpa jari jari. Tidak lupa darahpun mengalir dari sana. Ia kembali terisak, airmatanya yang sudah kering kini telah tergantikan oleh airmata baru.

"Sudah cukup, seperti ini saja! Kumohon hentikan~" ia memohon kembali, namun semuanya tidak digubris pria berjubah. Ia malah semakin ingin memainkannya.

"Kau, kau sebenarnya siapa? Apa salahku?" tanya gadis itu disela tangisnya.

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya, jadi bermain mainlah lagi." pria itu menyeringai sadis."Dan salahmu, kau seorang pengganggu."

Krek! Krek! Krek!

Perlahan lahan helaian kuningnya jatuh berhamburan dilantai kamarnya. Bagai benang kuning kusut yang terjatuh dan berserakan hingga beberapa melayang diterpa angin malam. Ya, pria itu memotong rambutnya yang sepunggung menjadi tidak ada sedikitpun helaian kuning lagi di kepalanya. Membuatnya menjadi seorang wanita botak.

"Hey, Cepat buka bajumu Nona!" perintah sang pria dengan tangan kanan mengangkat dagu sang wanita dan mempererat pegangannya.

Melihat sang gadis menggeleng dan tidak mau menurutinya membuat pria berjubah murka. Ditariknya sang gadis dan didorongnya keras sehingga kepala yang sudah botak itu menabrak tembok dibelakangnya. Alhasil cairan merah pun keluar dari sana.

Dengan satu tarikan, kini baju yang digunakan sang gadis itu sudah terlepas. Menampilkan tubuh yang begitu indah.

Gadis itu hanya bisa kembali terisak dan berdoa dalam hati. Ingin melarikan diri, rasanya tidak bisa. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas tanpa dipakai melakukan apapun.

Zraaaaaash...

"Kyaaaaaa..." rintihan kesakitan terdengar begitu pilu membuat pria itu lagi lagi menyeringai penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

"Sakuraaa-chaaaan, ayo kita berangkat bersama." teriakan melengking itu sukses membuat si pemilik rumah keluar.

Kriet!

"Ahh... Naruto, Sasuke-kun?! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membawa tas dulu." secepat kilat gadis bersurai merah muda itu berlari kedalam rumah mengambil tas yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Tak lama iapun mulai kembali menemui kedua temannya.

"Ayooo..."

Kini mereka pun berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura yang berada ditengah tengah keduanya.

Gerbang sekolah masih terbuka lebar, pertanda mereka belum terlambat. Tunggu! Tapi kenapa mereka? Kenapa semua murid bergerombol disana?

"Itu ada apa ya? Kenapa mereka berkumpul disana?" tanya sakura sembari menautkan alisnya bingung.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu."Kita lihat saja kesana." lalu langkahnya diikuti Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hyaaaa... Shion... Ke-kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?" gadis berhelai merah yang menggunakan kacamata menangis histeris. Sedangkan kedua gadis disampingnya, Matsuri dan Hotaru menenangkan Karin sembari ikut mengeluarkan air mata. Kini, geng mereka berkurang satu. Shion, yang dikabarkan meninggal di dalam kamarnya dengan tragis. Kepala gundul, kesepuluh jari tangannya lepas, dan parahnya sebuah katana menancap tepat didadanya yang tidak berbalut sehelai benangpun.

"Karin, se-sebenarnya ada apa?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya mendekati Karin. Walau ia tahu gadis merah itu tidak menyukainya, tapi rasa penasaran muncul melebihi rasa takutnya sekarang.

Karin mendongak, dan mendapati Sakura berada didepannya.

"Atas dasar apa kau ingin mengetahuinya, Pinky sialan?" Padahal Sakura tidak berbuat apa apa, tetapi kenapa karin malah menyebutnya pinky sialan? Ia hanya bertanya, bukan?

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu saja Karin, me-memangnya ada apa?" tanya sakura kembali.

Karin berdiri dan menatap Sakura didepannya. Matanya masih mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"SHION TELAH TIADA!"Berteriak, Karin terisak kembali."Apa kau puas mendengarnya? Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi satu orang yang akan mengganggumu, kan? Senang kau sakura, senang?"

"Kenapa kau begitu marah padaku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, karin."

"Berisik kau, Pinky sialan!" dengan satu gerakan, Karin mendorong Sakura sehingga tubuh mungil itu terhuyung kebelakang dan akan segera jatuh jika saja sebuah tangan tidak menangkap tubuhnya.

"Sa-sasuke? Arigatou." ucap Sakura setelah melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, jangan dekat dekat dengan wanita merah itu. Kita kekelas!" Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke menuju kelas mereka.

_OoO_

Jam belajar telah selesai dan tergantikan oleh jam istirahat. Semua berhamburan ketika bel berbunyi dengan nyaring.

Terlihat Sakura tengah membawa makanan diatas nampan. Ia melangkah menghampiri kedua sahabatnya di meja nomor 15 di kantin. Meskipun ini hanya kantin, tapi jangan dihiraukan lagi isinya. Mengingat ini adalah sekolah elite di konoha, kantin nya pun hampir mirip seperti cafe atau rumah makan besar di jepang.

Hampir setiap hari mereka makan bersama dan duduk dimeja itu lagi, alasannya karena tempat yang mereka ambil terletak dipinggir. Jadi dengan mudah mereka bisa melihat pemandangan dari sini mengingat kantin KHS ada dilantai atas.

"Taraaa... Makanan telah datang." ucap Sakura dengan riang saat sudah kembali ke mejanya dan menyimpan nampan plastik itu diatas meja.

"Arigatou ne, Sakura-chan." ujar Naruto sembari mengambil sumpit didepannya.

"Arigatou, Sakura." Sasuke pun sama halnya dengan Naruto, ia berterimakasih sembari mengulum seulas senyum. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Naruto mengambil semangkuk ramen dan jus jeruk. Sasuke hanya memakan nasi goreng extra tomat dan tentu saja dengan jus tomatnya. Sakura memilih memakan kue mochi kesukaannya dengan jus strawberry.

"Ittadakimasu!"

Mereka pun menyantap makanannya dengan tenang tanpa sedikitpun suara. Hingga...

"Sasukeeee-kun,"

... Nenek sihir datang! Ck!Pasti makan siang kali ini akan ada masalah diantara mereka.

Si gadis merah bersama kedua temannya berlari ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang dicari.

Karin berlari menghampiri Sakura yang duduk disebelah Sasuke dan menarik gadis merah muda itu untuk menyingkir. Membuat Sakura terbatuk batuk karena saat Karin menariknya ia sedang memakan makanannya.

"Kau tidak apa apa, Sakura? Minum ini!" sasuke menyodorkan jus tomatnya tepat didepan Sakura dan tanpa pikir panjang Ia segera meminumnya. Hingga kini sudah agak baikan.

"Kau ini Nenek lampir, selalu saja membuat Sakura celaka! Dasar cabe merah." Naruto menunjukan kemarahannya.

"Kau apa-apaan sih Karin?!" Bentak Sasuke pada gadis disebelahnya ini."Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, hah?"

"A-aku, aku hanya ingin duduk disampingmu saja, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Karin sembari bergelayut manja ditangan Sasuke.

Dengan cekatan, pria berambut emo itu melepaskan tangan Karin dari tangannya."Lepaskan, Karin!"

"Sasuke-kun~ kenapa kau seperti itu?" Karin memasang muka cemberut.

"Ck! Kau hanya mengganggu makan siang kami saja, bodoh!" ucap Sasuke sarkastis pada Karin.

Wuuuuuusss...

Angin berhembus dengan lembut, menerbangkan beberapa daun yang gugur disekitarnya. Daun daun itu masuk melalu celah jendela kantin dan mendarat tepat di kepala Sasuke.

Melihat itu, tangan Sakura terangkat untuk menyingkirkannya. Onyx dan Emerald pun beradu keindahan mereka masing masing. Tangan mungil itu tanpa sadar menurun dan mengusap lembut pipi pria didepannya.

Melihat itu, Karin pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia menepis tangan Sakura dari pipi Sasuke sehingga tangan itu terpelanting menabrak mangkuk ramen Naruto yang masih panas.

"Kyaaaaa..." Teriak Sakura saat merasakan area sekitar pahanya terasa panas dan berdenyut nyeri. Sontak seluruh pasang mata menatap mereka.

Mata sasuke membulat beberapa detik, Ia pun segera menghampiri sakura. Membawa gadis itu kedalam Uks untuk diberi pertolongan pertama. Menggendongnya ala bridal style.

.

.

Brakkkk!

Pintu Uks dibuka dengan kasar oleh pria berambut mencuat kebelakang dan segera masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Dengan cekatan, ia menidurkan Sakura di ranjang yang ada disana dengan hati hati. Dan tanpa sengaja bagian perut Sasuke menekan paha Sakura yang terasa nyeri itu.

"Awww..." Ringis gadis itu pelan. Sasuke yang menyadarinya segera meminta maaf dan Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pria berambut mencuat bak pantat ayam itu berjalan menuju rak tenpat obat-obatan berada. Meski tidak tahu benalu mengenai khasiat dan fungsinya untuk mengobati apa. Tapi, ah sudahlah. Ia pun kembali ke tempat dimana sakura tengah berbaring.

Terlihat gadis itu memperhatikan apa yang dibawa Sasuke dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Err... Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura hati hati dan terlihat ragu.

"Hn?"

"Ano... A-aku hanya, maksudku ini hanya melepuh bukan luka berdarah." Sakura menundukan kepalanya melihat bagian kakinya yang agak kemerahan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke mengernyit alis bingung.

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya, tangannya terangkat menunjuk obat apa yang dibawa Sasuke.

"I-itu kan bukannya betadine obat untuk luka berdarah?"

Mendengar penuturan gadis didepannya, Sasuke langsung menyadari bahwa obat yang ia bawa adalah Betadine.

Ck! Sasuke, bodoh! Rutuknya dalam hati.

Sakura terkekeh dan Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

 **Umm... Pfftt :3 Haaaa... Gimana dengan chapter 1 nya? Gaze binggo ya, kan? T.T**

 **Huaa.. Sudah kuduga TwT Hm.. Mau gmana lagi? Memang segini kemampuan sayah T3T Ah sudahlah...**

 **Just need review from Minna and readers sekaliaann . Thanks Arigatou Gracias hatur nuhun :v**

 **#Ui_Kun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assasin's Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Angg24**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Krieett!

Braakk!

 _Onyx_ Itachi berkilat tajam menatap Sasuke yang seenak jidatnya menggebrak pintu rumah dengan kasar. Kemudian ia berdiri, mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke seraya berkacak pinggang. Siap untuk meluncurkan ceramah yang sama sekali tak ingin Sasuke dengar.

"Tak bisakah kau-"

"Diam kau, _Aniki baka_!" belum sempat sang kakak melancarkan semua omongannya, Sasuke segera memotong perkataan Itachi. Membuat Itachi berdengus sebal.

"Jangan sembarangan memotong perkataan orang lain, Sasuke! Apalagi aku ini adalah kakakmu. Tidak sopan!" ucap Itachi dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku harus mendengar ucapan tak berguna darimu," berhenti, Sasuke! Lihatlah aura hitam di sekitar kakakmu itu, heh! Apa kau tak melihatnya?

"SASUUKEEEEEE!"

Praangg!

Sasuke melompat dengan mulus tatkala sebuah piring melayang kebawah tubuhnya, hampir mengenai kakinya. Memutar mata bosan, Sasuke menghiraukan Itachi yang mengoceh-mengeluarkan kemarahannya-dan memilih berjalan keluar rumah. Setelah mengganti pakaian dan membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Drrttttt... Drrrtttt~

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menghentikkan kegiatan makan siangnya sejenak. Mengambil _handphone_ -nya, ia segera menekan salah satu tombol disana seraya langsung menempelkan benda buatan manusia itu tepat ke telinganya.

" _Moshi-moshi~_ " dari seberang sana, terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga Sakura. Ino Yamanaka, sahabat dekat Sakura sejak dari kecil. Dialah orang yang menelpon.

"Ya, Ino? Ada apa?"

Sakura dan Ino melakukan percakapan dalam beberapa menit. Kurang lebih 15 menit lamanya mereka berbicara lewat telepon dan diakhiri dengan Sakura yang mengangguk senang seraya berbicara."Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan kesana, _pig_." dan gadis bermarga Haruno itu segera menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan langsung bersiap diri.

.

.

.

Srtttt! Srttt!

Hanya goresan berupa garis tak beraturan dari tinta yang dipegang Sasuke diatas kertas putih itu yang menjadi korban kekesalannya.

Grek!

Sasuke mendengar jelas suara pintu dibuka dari arah belakang.

Kemudian dari arah pintu disana terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Sasuke mendengar itu, namun dihiraukannya orang yang berada diambang pintu itu dan kembali mencoret-coret kertas putih tak berdosa dengan tulisan yang sama sekali _Presiden_ pun tidak mengerti. Sangat acak-acakan.

 _"Kyaaaaa..."_

Teriakan itu...

 _"Aww..."_

... Ringisan itu...

Selalu terngiang di kepala Sasuke. Membuat hatinya seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Entah kenapa, padahal tidak ada yang salah dari semua itu, mungkin. Tapi Sasuke selalu memikirkan itu. Membuat hatinya lagi-lagi berdenyut nyeri.

"Arrrgggghh! Karin sialaaaan!" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan agak kasar.

Puk!

Sebuah tangan tepat berada di pundak kiri Sasuke.

Pria berambut model _chicken butt_ itumenoleh, meskipun ia sudah mengetahui siapa orang yang kini berada disampingnya.

Helaian _raven_ serupa, kilatan _onyx_ yang sama, dan bentuk wajah yang terkesan tidak jauh berbeda berada di dekatnya sekarang.

"Soal... Gadis _pinky_ itu beserta para pengganggu nya, ya?" tanya pria disamping Sasuke sembari menatapnya datar. Persis seperti wajah datar _clan Uchiha_.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil posisi berbaring dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalannya. Sedangkan pria disamping Sasuke, ia berdiri dan duduk di kursi yang ada disana.

Drrtttttt! Drrrrtttt!

Berasal dari _handphone_ Sasuke, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Bungsu Uchiha itu beranjak sehingga posisinya duduk dengan kaki lurus kedepan. Kemudian, ia merogoh saku celananya dan membaca pesan yang ternyata dari Naruto.

"Tch!" Sasuke berdecak ketika membaca pesan dari Naruto. Kemudian dia mengetikkan beberapa kalimat disana dan langsung ia tekan tombol _send_ di _handphone_ nya.

Bibir tipisnya mengukir seringai ketika melihat balasan dari Naruto. Kemudian, dia beranjak, berdiri lalu menatap uchiha lain yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Merasa ditatap Sasuke, pria itu pun berdiri dan balas menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya.

Citt! Citt! Citt!

Burung yang terbang kembali ke sarangnya serta hembusan angin sore itu menambah keramaian dan gemerisik di rumah pohon yang kini Sasuke dan pria disebelahnya tempati.

"Aku akan bertindak. Pengganggu itu tidak boleh menyakiti gadis _pinky_ ku."

"Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, apalagi sampai bertindak begitu jauh, Sasuke."

"Hn, kau lihat saja nanti. Biarkan aku yang mengurus semuanya..." seringai di bibir Sasuke kembali terlihat."... Izuna,"

Pria bernama Izuna itu hanya menarik nafas berat. Pasrah dengan tindakan yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Gemerlap cahaya pesta di kediaman Nara menggema menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pasang mata disekitarnya. Bunyi irama lagu tak lupa menjadi narkoba yang membuat para manusia bergoyang tanpa lelah.

Sasuke menghampiri Shikamaru seraya membisikkan sesuatu. Kemudian Shikamaru mengangguk dan Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

Ting!

Suara dentingan pertanda pintu dibuka membuat Sasuke maupun Shikamaru menatap ke arah suara. Disana, berdirilah dua orang wanita berhelai blonde dan merah muda dengan seorang pria berkulit putih susu.

Pandangan Sasuke dengan cepat bertumpu pada gadis berhelai merah muda sepundak yang mengenakan _dress_ berwarna pinkselutut disamping gadis berkuncir kuda disana.

"Sakura..." gumamnya pelan seraya melangkah mendekati gadis itu dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

" _Eto_... Sasuke- _kun_ a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke, rona merah pun tercipta di kedua pipinya.

"Mengajakmu ke tempat Naruto dan Hinata," dengan gerak cepat, Sasuke menuntun gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu diiringi senyum tipis.

" _Tenang saja... Sakura. Mereka tidak akan bisa menganggumu_." dalam hati, Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti.

.

-OoO-

.

"APA?! Kenapa seperti itu? Bukankah kau sudah janji pulang bersama denganku, Matsuri! Bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini, hah?!" seraya berkacak pinggang, Karin menatap tajam Matsuri sembari terus mengomelinya tanpa henti. Membuat telinga Matsuri seakan ingin pecah mendengar segala omongan Karin.

"Ma-maaf Karin, a-aku sudah berjanji menemani Kiba jalan-jalan malam, ma-maaf." ucap Matsuri sedikit takut.

Gadis berhelai merah itu mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Matsuri, lalu menatap tajam gadis didepannya.

"Baiklah, TERSERAH!" dan Karin berbalik melangkah menuju mobilnya.

"Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali, huh! _Kuso_!"

Gadis itu memegangi kepalanya frustasi dengan satu tangan masih menyetir mobilnya. Saat ia mendongak menatap kedepan, berusaha melihat jalanan, mendadak ia meng- _rem_ mobilnya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi percuma! Mencoba beberapa kali pun, mobilnya tidak berhenti juga.

"Ck!" decak Karin sembari terus mencoba meng- _rem_ mobilnya dan menstabilkannya walau itu semua sia-sia.

"Aaaaaaaakkhh!"

Duagh! BUM!

Mobil Karin meledak seketika saat menabrak sebuah tiang besar yang ada didepannya.

Bhuush!

Kepulan asap yang bersumber dari mobil berwarna hitam milik Karin menyembul keluar, kemudian Gadis merah itu terguling dari mobilnya dan tergeletak tepat disisi jalan yang sepi disana.

Bibirnya mengatup, matanya kini mulai meredup. Sebelum benar-benar hilang kesadaran, gadis itu merasakan tubuhnya diseret kasar seseorang sehingga ia merasakan sakit pada kaki dan area bokongnya.

"Ugh!" ketika matanya mulai membuka perlahan-lahan, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah...

"Umpphhh nghhh k-kmph S-sasu..." Seorang pria berjubah yang membawa sebuah kapak membuatnya kaget dan ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, namun gagal. Mulutnya tidak bisa mengelurkan suara, anggota tubuhnya kaku tak berdaya. Sumpalan di mulutnya membuat ia susah untuk sekedar berteriak.

"Hello... Pengganggu,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Yayy... Gimana dengan chapter 2 nya? XD meningkat kah atau makin gaze? TwT

Yo... Minna~ Thanks yg udh nge-fav/follow fict gaze ini x* Thanks juga buat yg udh sempatin RnR :D Thanks you so much :* #Civok_satu_satu :v


End file.
